Digimon Digital Monster 12
by Mike17
Summary: This story takes place after 01 and before 02. Actually, 2 years after 01. It will be full of surprises. Perhaps you will be disappointed because you will not come across many descriptions. I am not that good at this.
1. The Aurora Borealis

Digimon Digital Monster 1/2 Author: Mike17 Disclaimer: I own nothing to Digimon's creators. I write for pleasure. I like to do such projects. Author's Note: First of all, you have to know that there are some digimons made up by me. At the beginning of each chapter, I will specify what digimons are my creation. Next, I want to tell you that some digimons from 01 can digivolve at level armor such as the digimons from 02 (Agumon to Flamedramon, Raidramon to Gabumon.) . Everything will be explained to you. You can email me at veresmike@personal.ro. Summary: This story takes place after 01 and before 02. Actually, 2 years after 01. It will be full of surprises. Perhaps you will be disappointed because you will not come across many descriptions. I am not that good at this. But I assure you, that you will have lot of dialogs. Have fun reading my story!  
  
1.The Aurora Borealis  
  
When Matt woke up that day (the 13th of May) he could only think about his dream. In his dream there was ... "An angel!"  
  
"But it wasn't an ordinary angel", he remembered. "It was not Angewolmon, Angemon or MagnaAngemon. It was another angel. Stronger then them", thought Matt very confused. "I just feel that it wasn't a dream. It was something real." Matt tried to think further about his dream.  
  
"That angel was a digimon, I think, and it had been in great danger. He asked for my help. Now I remember! And there had been another digimon. But I couldn't see it.".  
  
Matt went to school still thinking about the strange dream.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Tai asked him. "Are you sick?"  
  
"No Tai", answered Matt, "I'm just worried."  
  
"Worried about what?", continued Tai asking. "Oh, I got it, you have problems with your girlfriend don't you?"  
  
"Don't be stupid Tai", answered Matt and in his voice was a sort of anger, "you know I don't have a girlfriend and I don't want to have one right now."  
  
"Oh, I got it", said Tai happy that he could make fun of Matt, "you want to become a smart boy like Izzy!".  
  
"Will you please stop that?", said Matt still angry with Tai.  
  
"Oh, all right. But now talking seriously, what's wrong with you?" , asked Tai being very curious.  
  
"Hi guys!", shouted Izzy from the other side, "What's up?" He was coming along with Sora.  
  
"I have an idea", said Matt brightly. "But I need your help."  
  
"We would love to", said Sora happy that she could help Matt.  
  
"I need your help to find T.K, Mimi and Joe".  
  
"That's not a problem", said Tai seeing that those three little guys were all coming towards them. "They are all here."  
  
In a couple of minutes everybody was there. Kari came too, since she was going home with Tai.  
  
"Now what, asked Tai very curious?"  
  
"I need to tell all of you something. Something very strange but very important. This night I had a very special dream." Matt told all the digidestins about his dream.  
  
"And do you think it is real?, asked Joe. "Because if is real then we must go into the Digital Word."  
  
"Maybe the angel needs our help", said T.K.  
  
"Or maybe the Digi World needs your help", said Kari  
  
"It doesn't matter the reason", said Tai, "because if the DigiWorld needs our help then we are the only persons who can do this".  
  
"Yet, we haven't been there for a very long time", said Izzy." It could've happened anything."  
  
Suddenly Mimi began to cry.  
  
"What's wrong with you Mimi?", asked Matt trying to calm her.  
  
"I miss Palmon", said Mimi sadly.  
  
"Yeah, I miss Tentomon too", said Izzy.  
  
"We all miss our digimon partners", said T.K. "Perhaps they are in danger."  
  
"Then we must hurry and go now into the DigiWorld", said Tai in a hurry.  
  
" But we can't just go there like this", said Matt worried. "We don't longer have our digi-amulets with our symbols and we don't know what demon is waiting there for us." " If we continue to believe in our digimons and in us", said T.K, "I'm sure we will succeed."  
  
But before finishing those words, something very strange happened. Some sort of light started to run over the sky and after few moments an Aurora Borealis appeared.  
  
"What's that?" , asked Kari.  
  
"It's an Aurora Borealis", explained Joe.  
  
"What's an Aurora Borealis?" , asked Mimi confused.  
  
"It's a very special phenomenon", explained Izzy, "that appears only into northern parts of the Earth. It is some kind of a rainbow for those people. But it's very rare."  
  
"Surely", said Tai, "this is not a normal Aurora Borealis. It is very special since you said Izzy that it appears only into the northern regions of the Earth. And Japan it's not into that part".  
  
"Hurray Tai", said Matt sarcastically, "you've learned lots of geography. There is always a first time.."  
  
"Nobody asked you, you little bonehead", said Tai who was very angry with Matt  
  
"Did ever a bonehead sent you into a coma?", said Matt happy that he angered Tai.  
  
"Could you two just shut up?", said Izzy. "I'm trying to analyze the Aurora Borealis".  
  
"Oh", said Matt and Tai, "let's just leave the genius to do his job."  
  
For almost a half an hour everyone just sat there bored, since Izzy was busy with the analysis of the Aurora Borealis. At last he finished and announced the other digidestins that." this Aurora Borealis is very strange. Usually this phenomenon is very similar to a light show, just like a rainbow; it's just made out of rays of light. But this one is different. This Aurora Borealis is made out of particles of energy and as much as I know it irradiates some kind of energetic field. Maybe we should go there".  
  
"I didn't understand anything", said Joe.  
  
"Me neither", said Mimi". "Maybe..."  
  
"Who cares", said Matt interrupting Mimi. As long as Izzy thinks everything is ok then let's go."  
  
"But that is what I suggested first", said Tai irritated.  
  
"Oh please Tai", said Matt sarcastic, "spare us from your commentaries"  
  
"But nobody asked you", shouted Tai at Matt.  
  
"Would you please shut up guys?" said Izzy, bored by Matt and Tai's discussion.  
  
"Remind me again. Why are we shouting at each other?" asked T.K.  
  
After some more quarreling, the digidestins decided to go and see what was going on with that Aurora Borealis. And of course, Izzy was right when he told to the digidestins to go there because everything is safe.  
  
"I personal think that we should go and take some food and water supplies since we are going into the DigiWorld again", said Matt worried.  
  
"NO", shouted Tai. "We don't even know if we will succeed going into the Digital World. It's stupid to make illusions. How do we know that your dream was not just a dream?"  
  
"Because I felt it", said Matt. "Does not matter if you believe me or not. This Aurora Borealis is a proof. And so I think, we should get some supplies."  
  
"Matt is right", said Sora. "Maybe it will happen like the first time we went into the DigiWorld. Without any advertisements."  
  
"Wait a minute", said Izzy coming with a solution. "Why don't we vote?"  
  
"It seems fair", approved Mimi and Joe.  
  
"It's the best solution", approved Kari and T.K..  
  
"Good. Then let's see who is for the supplies", said Izzy.  
  
Surprise! Everyone (except Matt) was with Tai. So they decided to concentrate on the Digi Vices. And it worked. Rays of light of different colors began to shine over the Digidestins: Orange over Tai, Light Blue over Matt, Red over Sora, Purple over Izzy, Light Green over Mimi, Dark Blue over Joe, Yellow over T.K and Pink over Kari. There was a moment when a big light explosion was in the area where the Digidestins were (some kinda of BOOOOM!) and then, in front of the Digidestins, there was a digiegg (they were standing in a circle).  
  
"What are these?", asked Kari.  
  
"I don't know but we'd better take them right now", decided Tai.  
  
"Wait!" said Matt quickly, " maybe they are dangerous."  
  
"Oh come on...", said Izzy, "what could be wrong?"  
  
" Well they could be some kind of weapon which can be used against us", said Kari suspiciosly.  
  
"Well, there is only one way to find out" , said T.K decided. "Let's take them." 


	2. ArchDevilmon The Keeper of Darkness

.2.ArchDevilmon - The Keeper of Darkness  
  
Author: Mike17  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing to Digimon's creators. I write for pleasure. I like to do such projects.  
  
When the eight digidestins took their digieggs, they all felt that some kind of power rose them into the sky, higher and higher. When they finally reached the Aurora Borealis they recognized what it really was: their way to the DigiWorld. After some seconds of traveling throughout worlds they finally reached the earth. Yes they were finally where they really wanted: into the DigiWorld.  
  
"I have been waiting for this moment since we came home", said Mimi happy.  
  
"But where are our partners?" asked Sora.  
  
"I really hope that they are all OK!" , said T.K worried.  
  
"Of course you have to hope", said a familiar voice behind their back.  
  
"That's your nature", continued other familiar voices.  
  
"Patamon!", shouted T.K happy.  
  
"Gatomon" , said Kari with a smile on her face.  
  
"You are all OK ", said the other digidestins and their digimons came to them. "Yes, we are all OK but...", said Pyomon worried.  
  
"But what's wrong with you?", asked Sora  
  
"Well it's something like this", said Agumon "Another Master of Darkness is threatening the DigiWorld. He is none other than the mythic Digimon ArchDevilmon.  
  
"He is trying to banish or to turn into slaves all the Digimons", continued Gabumon"  
  
"And that's why we are all here, to help you defeat him", Tai finally understood.  
  
"Yep", said Palmon.  
  
"But wait a minute, Joe, what are we going to do?", whispered Gomamon, "You no longer have those cool digi-amulets."  
  
"And?", asked Joe.  
  
"How are we going to transform?", finished Gomamon his question.  
  
"Well, that's not a problem", said Tai triumphant. We still have something nice from...  
  
"Me", said another familiar voice.  
  
"Who said that?", asked Matt suspect.  
  
"Look behind your back.", answered the familiar voice.  
  
All the digidestins turned back to see who speaks, and they all saw: Gennai?!", said T.K.  
  
"Yes, it is me.", answered Gennai absent-minded.  
  
"What are you doing here?", said Tai "And did you really sent us the... what are they?"  
  
"Well I am here to answer your questions, which seem to be very numerous", said Gennai.  
  
"First things first. What are these?" , asked Matt showing to Gennai his Digi-Egg.  
  
"These are the ancient legendary Digi-Armor-Eggs", explained Gennai to them. "Their power is formidable. But I should tell you the whole story...".  
  
"Cool, Digi-Armor-Eggs", said Tai.  
  
"Hrmf..."  
  
"Uh, sorry Gennai", said Tai.  
  
"Very well then. How I was saying", continued Gennai, "the real problem is that the digi-amulets were useless 'till you will discover the secret of... But that is not important to you."  
  
"Why are the Digi-Amulets useless?", asked Izzy.  
  
"Because of ArchDevilmon", said Gennai. "His demonic powers are too strong for you. His Darkness Ring will blow up every Champion or Ultimate transformation."  
  
"I get it", said Izzy explaining. " It is because ArchDevilmon powers are stronger then our digivices and so his demonic energies will affect them causing a flux that will stop any transformation.", ended Izzy. " But Gennai, then why do the Digi-Armor-Eggs work?"  
  
"Because their ancient power is not holy like the digi-vice's one", began to explained Gennai. "You will be able to transform to the armor level but you see, armor level is some kinda level between champion and ultra. It won't be enough to destroy ArchDevilmon".  
  
"And another question. What level is ArchDevilmon?", asked Izzy.  
  
"See this on your computer, Izzy.", said Gennai. "Sorry, but now the connection is getting weaker and soon I won't be able to help you. We will meet again. Until then, good luck digidestins", finished Gennai. And with this words he disappeared along with his "telephone".  
  
"Now can we please see the lovely information on your Laptop?", asked mildly Tai.  
  
"Oh shut up", said Izzy. "See here: ArchDevilmon, Devil Digimon, Typus Virus, Level GIGA."  
  
"Level GIGA?", asked Matt. "But that's impossible."  
  
"But if he is level giga he is stronger than any other digimons we fought.", said Izzy desperate.  
  
"That means that we must fight the king of the digimons?!", said Tai  
  
"And at level armor?!", said Matt.  
  
"Oh shit!", finished Mimi.  
  
"Oh, thanks you Mimi", said Tai sarcastic.  
  
But until they could say anything the sky suddenly turned black, an intense black. A black so intense that everything was covered immediately by darkness. And then they heard a voice. A terrible voice. A voice that seemed to be the voice of the Devil himself.  
  
"At last you have come digidestins", said the voice." Welcome to my realm. Welcome to the realm of Death."  
  
"Who are you?" asked Tai trying to be courageous but in his voice you can sense fear. The voice laughed. "I am ArchDevilmon - The Keeper of Darkness", said the voice, and ArchDevilmon appeared up in the sky, just in front of them. He was very big. He had a red skin with two yellow eyes. His teeth and his cloak made him look like Dracula. He also had a very big scythe he was holding in his hand. You could've say he was a combination between a vampire and a devil.  
  
ArchDevilmon looked at T.K and then the expression on his face was very strange. It seems that ArchDevilmon seemed to be very somehow scared by T.K. But how could a digimon so evil and strong be afraid by a little child and his pitiful digimon? Did ArchDevilmon heard about T.K's past? Did he knew how T.K defeated Devilmon?" Nothing mattered.just the expression on ArchDevilmon's face. "You will be the first who will die.", said ArchDevilmon. "You and your pitiful angelic digimon" . "Hand of Darkness", he shouted.  
  
So he knew about T.K's past. But then why was he so scared? T.K had no power in front of the Keeper Of Darkness.  
  
In a second all the digidestins knew what they had to do. They all took their Digi-Eggs and shouted: "Digi-Armor-Egg of Courage", shouted Tai  
  
"Digi-Armor-Egg of Friendship", shouted Matt  
  
"Digi-Armor-Egg of Love", shouted Sora  
  
"Digi-Armor-Egg of Knowledge", shouted Izzy  
  
"Digi-Armor-Egg of Sincerity", shouted Palmon  
  
"Digi-Armor-Egg of Hope", shouted T.K who seemed not to be scared by ArchDevilmon.  
  
"Digi-Armor-Egg of Light", shouted Kari There was a light moment again that pushed ArchDevilmon's Hand Of Darkness away and then: "Agumom, armor digivolve to ... Flamedramon", shouted Agumon "Gabumon, armor digivolve to ... Raidramon.", shouted Gabumon "Pyomon, armor digivolve to ... Halsemon", shouted Pyomon. "Tentomon, armor digivolve to ... Digmon", shouted Tentomon. "Palmon, armor digivolve to ... Shurimon", shouted Palmon. "Patamon, armor digivolve to ... Pegasusmon", shouted Patamon. "Gatomon, armor digivolve to ... Nefertimon", shouted Gatomon.  
  
"Why don't you try the Digi-Armor-Egg Joe?" asked Gomamon.  
  
"I don't know.", said Joe. "I just feel that it's not right to use it."  
  
"Gomamon, digivolve to... Ikkakumon."  
  
"Dark Ring", shouted ArchDevilmon and a ring of some kind of dark ray appeared around him and began to make bigger very fast. It was so fast that in two seconds it reached the entire forest and then it disappeared.  
  
"I'm sorry Joe", said Ikkakumon while transforming back to Gomamon." You should've tried the Digi-Armor Egg. I am too weak to fight now. And hungry too.".  
  
ArchDevilmon was laughing: "Give up? Or you want some more?"  
  
"We will never give up", said Tai to ArchDevilmon. "We will fight until death comes".  
  
"Then your death is almost here", said ArchDevilmon. "Demonic Wrath"  
  
Several red rays came from his scythe and approached the digidestins and their partners.  
  
"Blue lightning", cried Raidramon. His attack slowed the rays but it didn't stopped them.  
  
"Fire Rockets, Gold Rush", shouted Digmon and Flamedramon. This two attack combined destroyed the rays. ArchDevilmon laughed.  
  
"Pitiful", he said. "I can destroy you with one hand".  
  
"You will never defeat us", said Tai.  
  
"We are more numerous ", said Matt.  
  
"Numerous and weak", said ArchDevilmon. "I will show you my true power". "Heart of the Death" he cried and many little darkness balls attacked the digimons. The balls were so fast and little that they were unable to dodge them. The digimons all fell to the ground.  
  
"Did you have enough?", asked ArchDevilmon sarcastically.  
  
"We told you", said T.K, "we won't ever give up".  
  
"Very well", said ArchDevilmon, "then I think that this is the end, your end". But the digimons were faster. Until ArchDevilmon could attack, they grabbed their digi-partner and ran away.  
  
"You won't give up ever ?", said ArchDevilmon, "Then what did you do now?"  
  
"We got ready for our next battle", said Matt.  
  
"There isn't going to be anymore battles", said ArchDevilmon. "The war is over". "Heart Of the Death."  
  
But the balls didn't hit them. The digimons were ready and so they dodged them this time. Suddenly another expression of fear appeared on his face. But this time he wasn't looking at T.K. In fact, he wasn't looking at anyone.  
  
"I will let you flee this time", said ArchDevilmon, "but the war isn't finished until one of us die". And after his last words, he began to laugh and then he disappeared leaving behind him a red cloud. The Keeper of Darkness retreated.  
  
"Why did he let us escape?", asked Tai surprised, while the digimons were transforming back to rookie level.  
  
"He was afraid of something", said Kari.  
  
"How do you know that?", asked T.K.  
  
"I saw it on his face. He seemed to be terrified by someone or something", said Kari.  
  
"Another digimon of level Giga?", asked Izzy.  
  
"I don't know, I didn't see what either", answered Kari.  
  
"But how are we going to defeat this demon?", asked Sora.  
  
"Well, actually we can, but we would need some help.", said Matt. "I think that the angel from my dream could help us".  
  
Suddenly a ray of light appeared in front of them. and a circle of light surrounded the digidestins and their digimons. Then, from the ray of light (which seemed to be a portal) an angel came out. It seemed to be a digimon indeed. He had twelve huge wings, and a sword of gold in his hand. The digidestins couldn't see his face because it was covered with some kind of helmet. But his helmet wasn't like Angelwomon's or MagnaAngemon's. It had the same form as Angelwomon's but it was made out of gold. There were stones on it: emeralds, sapphires, rubies and other stuff. The helmet still wasn't complete. His eyes, nose and mouth could be seen. But they didn't seem to be what they were. It seemed that his face was covered with pure light.  
  
"You are...", said Matt, "You are the angel from my dreams".  
  
"That is correct", said the angel.  
  
"Did you came to help us?", asked Sora.  
  
"Of course I did", answered the angel. "I would do anything to help you defeat ArchDevilmon. His wrath become too strong; he must disappear. If not, the DigiWorld could be destroyed forever and lost into the eternal darkness."  
  
"You seem to know many things", said Izzy curious.  
  
"Indeed", confirmed the angel. "But first I think it would be Ok if I tell you who I am."  
  
"Yes, it would be nice", said Kari  
  
"I am Angelicmon, the protector of this world and the creator of the digivices", said the angel.  
  
"You mean, you made the digivices?", asked Izzy very interested.  
  
"Yes I did, and I tried to protect this world as much as I could", said Angelicmon. "But those who brought darkness into our world stopped me by destroying my protection and imprisoning me".  
  
"Who are those who brought darkness into this world?", asked Sora.  
  
"I don't know", said Angelicmon disappointed. "I only know that this hell started very long time ago. Yes, it happened until you eight came into this world. They began creating more and more demons. But you tried to defeat them one by one. And you did so. You defeated Devilmon, Myotismon, Etemon, and the 4 masters of darkness: Puppetmon, MetalSeadramon, Machindramon and Pietmon. Even their creator, you thought he was at that time, Apocalimon. But still in these hundred years they prepared for this moment: when ArchDevilmon will be created."  
  
" You mean that 150 years have passed since we defeated Pietmon?", asked Mimi.  
  
"Yes, indeed", said Angelicmon.  
  
"And, Angelicmon, I have a simple question", said Tai, "Why did you went into Matt's dream and not in mine or maybe T.K's or I don't know?"  
  
"OH, shut up Tai", said Matt nervous. "Angelicmon isn't charmed to listen your intelligent questions".  
  
"Wait", said Angelicmon. "It's a very good question Matt, calm down".  
  
"Very well".  
  
"Well, you see Tai", began Angelicmon, " Matt was the perfect person. You may ask why, and I can give you an explanation". Tai cooled down but it seemed that he was still furious on Matt and maybe a little bit jealous.  
  
"None of you (except Matt of course), was the person I was thinking to show within a dream what was going on into the Digital World. You Tai, wouldn't have believed in this dream", said Angelicmon, "wouldn't you?"  
  
"Yes, maybe you are right.", said Tai.  
  
"And Joe or Mimi either.", said Angelicmon.  
  
"Yes, you are perfectly right", said Joe and Mimi.  
  
"Neither of you 3 wouldn't have believed that this is something real. You would've all said that it is just a dream and nothing more" , explained Angelicmon. "On the other side, Sora and Kari would've forgot this dream".  
  
"And what about me?", asked T.K.  
  
"I am sorry T.K but I must tell you this. Perhaps after I will tell you, you will think that I think that you are just a helpless child. But I don't. So trust me T.K.", said Angelicmon regretfully then he spoke to the digidestins (to all of them), and to their digimons again. I don't think that I did the right thing but this was my decision. You see everyone, I wouldn't have like to hurt T.K's feelings. By showing him this dream I would've probably remembered him about his past. I know T.K that your past was horrible, and I don't want you to get through that again."  
  
"Thanks for the explanation", said Tai.  
  
"Angelicmon...", said Izzy  
  
"Yes?", said Angelicmon looking at him.  
  
"I was wondering if you could tell us something more about ArchDevilmon and about how will we be able to defeat him?", asked Izzy.  
  
"Of course I can", said Angelicmon. "As you know ArchDevilmon is one of the strongest digimons that the DigiWorld ever met. Yes, maybe because of its level and because of its attack but not only. ArchDevilmon is making a huge army. And that's why you must be ready to defeat him as fast as possible. And yes, I will help you Tai. The primary problem is that you no longer have your amulets. But they are not lost. You will find them through this World. That's why I will have to send you to find them. I can't follow you in this journey, I'm sorry. So anyway, you will first have to find the amulets. Until that I will protect you from ArchDevilmon's Dark Ring. Because all his minions have this attack, you will need a special, holy power to confront him. And that power from now on will be in you".  
  
After his last words, Angelicmon pointed the sword into the sky and rays of light fell upon the digidestins and their digimons.  
  
"The second problem", continued Angelicmon, "is that even at level Ultimate, you won't be able to defeat ArchDevilmon. You need some special power to evoluate further. You must find the stones of the soul. Those can also be found on several islands. Still, I would like to give you a suggestion: until you will find the amulets, try only to use level armor. Digimons at this level are stronger then at level Champion."  
  
"But what will we do if ArchDevilmon will attack us?", asked Tai  
  
"I knew you would ask that", said Angelicmon with a glorious smile on his face. "You must look at the sky. You see, when ArchDevilmon hadn't existed, the sky was light-blue, even white. But now, as long as ArchDevilmon lives the sky will be purple".  
  
"And so what?", said Matt annoyed. "He will always be in this world until we destroy it. And so the ski will be forever purple."  
  
"Not quite", said Angelicmon with that smile on his face. "When ArchDevilmon is near, the sky will turn into gray, and when he is very near, the sky becomes dark. So dark that no light will pass throughout it. So when the sky will become gray, run away, or if you really think you can, hide."  
  
"But I have another question, Angelicmon", said Izzy.  
  
"Yes?", Angelicmon said.  
  
"Well, I suppose that we must find the amulets to defeat ArchDevilmon, right?", asked Izzy.  
  
"Yes!", said Angelicmon.  
  
"And they are hidden on several islands guarded by ArchDevilmon's demons, right?", said Izzy.  
  
"Right", affirmed Angelicmon.  
  
"But, how are we going to make it to those islands?", asked Izzy.  
  
"Good question", said Angelicmon. " Well, there is a way. I could teleport you there, but how will I know when to pick you up?"  
  
"Well, maybe we could make fireworks", said Tai.  
  
"Oh, come on Tai", said Sora  
  
"I was just kidding a little", said Tai innocent.  
  
"The digivices", said Izzy.  
  
"You are right again", said Angelicmon. "You digidestins really amaze me. I knew that you all are ambitious, brave and with honest but I never thought you will be so smart".  
  
"Oh, don't say that. we aren't that smart", said Izzy blushing  
  
"Angelicmon?", said T.K.  
  
"Yes?", asked Angelicmon.  
  
"Could you tell us what are the digi-eggs?" asked T.K.  
  
"I'm afraid not", said Angelicmon. "I'm very sorry but I really can't. I only created the digivices. The digi-eggs are ancient devices.They had been created even before I was born. So, I'm afraid I can't answer you this question."  
  
"Now you should rest", said Angelicmon. "You must all be very tired after the long fight".  
  
They really were. So they decided first to search for some food (they found some apples and blackberries) and some water to drink (they found a spring from where they drink as much as they could). After that, tired, they all went to sleep. Almost all. Izzy still remained to do some equations on his computer.  
  
"Aren't you going to sleep?", asked him Angelicmon.  
  
"I can't", said Izzy. "I have something in my mind".  
  
"Maybe I could help you.", said Angelicmon.  
  
"Of course", said Izzy happy that he wasn't alone.  
  
After hours of writing and thinking.  
  
"I think I got it", said Izzy happy.  
  
"No you didn't", said Angelicmon. "You say this for the seventh time".  
  
"Oh yes, I really got it", said Izzy.  
  
"But, sorry to ask", said Angelicmon, "what are we searching for?"  
  
"I'll tell you immediately.", Izzy said  
  
After more 30 minutes.  
  
"Yes, now I really got it", said Izzy.  
  
"Really?", asked Angelicmon  
  
"Yes", said Izzy. "But I will need your power".  
  
"Of course", said Angelicmon pleased that he could help Izzy.  
  
"I had to search 2 hours and to analyze your powers", said Izzy, "at least I hope it works".  
  
"You were analyzing my powers?", said Angelicmon.  
  
"Yes", said Izzy. "Your secondary attack is the holy purpose, right?"  
  
"Yes. And so what?", said Angelicmon confused seeing how many things Izzy knew.  
  
"Well, I think that you could imbue our digivices with this power so we could teleport anywhere and maybe get some power so we could use the digivices as a weapon.", said Izzy pleased, but worned out. "I tried to find out if it surely works and now I positive about it. It will work!"  
  
"Izzy", said Angelicmon, "you are a genius!"  
  
"Thanks", said Izzy while taking the digivices from his friends, trying not to wake them up.  
  
"Could you imbue them now?", asked Izzy after bringing the digivices.  
  
"Yes!", said Angelicmon. "I am sure of it."  
  
"Then do it", said Izzy.  
  
"Holy Purpose", Angelicmon shouted. Suddenly, the digivices began to float releasing a gold light.  
  
"This should do it", said Angelicmon.  
  
"What happened?", asked Sora  
  
"It's OK!", said Izzy. "I'll explain you tomorrow. Let's all go to sleep". "I will remain here to guard you", said Angelicmon.  
  
"Good night !",said Tai.  
  
But that night T.K couldn't sleep. He just continued to think about Devilmon and how was Patamon killed. His memories became clearer. And now they had to destroy another bad digimon. It seemed a little bit unfair. They could only be in this world when they were needed. But why can't they live along with their digimons happy? Is this their destiny? He kept putting himself many questions .  
  
In the morning the digimons awaked first. But soon after that, their partners opened their eyes too. They ate more apples, drank more water and were pleased that another shiny day was just ahead of them. Well as shiny as this could be...  
  
"Well", said Tai, "I think it is time to begin our journey".  
  
"Not yet", said Izzy and he explained them all about the digivices.  
  
"So Angelicmon imbued them with his power?", asked Matt.  
  
"Maybe, we will be able to inspire our digimons", said Sora.  
  
"Hello everyone ", said Angelicmon. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
The digidestins affirmed.  
  
"Angelicmon", said Izzy, "I have some more questions for you."  
  
"For god sake", said Angelicmon exasperated. "What is it?"  
  
"Well, after we will be able to find the amulets and maybe the stones, then we will be able to defeat ArchDevilmon?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"And by the way, I have now an interesting question", said Tai, "where did ArchDevilmon go?"  
  
"A very intelligent question", said Sora sarcastic.  
  
"Well, this one's easy", said Angelicmon relaxed. "His main base is the Floating Fortress from Sara continent. It is a very old, dark castle. Ancient legends, tell that the spirits of hell and darkness haunts it, and it seems that they are right. But you won't be able to teleport inside it or even approach very near. Ancient mystic dark energies protect the place and that's nothing. A very special shield protects ArchDevilmon's fortress. This shield is formed from five elements: the four basic elements (air, water, fire, earth) and the elements of darkness. And other possible elements too (electricity, ice.)"  
  
"But how are we going to destroy that shield?", asked Izzy.  
  
"I don't know", said Angelicmon. "But I heard many legends about the elemental islands. Maybe that is the key."  
  
"Very well then", Tai said, "I think we should go and try to find the amulets".  
  
"If you need my help", said Angelicmon worried "just use the digivices".  
  
"We will", said Matt while Angelicmon was disappearing into another light ray.  
  
"Well", said Kari, "shouldn't we go now to?"  
  
"Kari is right", said T.K, "we can't just stay here and wait until ArchDevilmon comes."  
  
Izzy pointed his digivice into the sky and he said "continent Sarba", and after that he dissapeard into a light ray with Tentomon.  
  
"We should do the same thing", said Sora while disappearing into another ray of light with Pyomon.  
  
"I hope everything will be OK!", said Tai.  
  
"Don't worry", said Matt calm and they both disappeared into a separate ray with their digimon partners.  
  
"If this is our destiny, then we must follow it", said T.K and he disappeared into another light ray with Patamon, followed by Kari.  
  
"I hope everything will be OK!", said Mimi and she disappeared into a light ray.  
  
"Wait for me", said Joe panicked while disappearing followed by Gomamon.  
  
The digidestins were getting ready for another adventure full of mysteries.  
  
"Stupid kids", said ArchDevilmon appearing into a red cloud. "They think that they can destroy me, but they are all so wrong. The Digidestins and that stupid Angelicmon. The plan goes perfectly. Soon I will be able to rule this world and then I will be the emperor of my digimons. Or maybe I should say the emperor of my slaves." With this words ArchDevilmon began to laugh and then he disappeared. 


	3. Chaos and Destiny

Author's Note: First of all I want to tell you that I'm sorry that I forgot to write the digimons created by me into the last chapter. They are ArchDevilmon and Angelicmon. In this chapter, the digimons created by me are the Elfmons.  
  
3. Chaos and Destiny  
  
The arrival was very agitated because the digidestins got there one by one. They all realized that they were transported near some kind of lake. But the water seemed to be infested.  
  
"What's wrong with this water?", asked Matt disgusted.  
  
"It's yucky", said Mimi too.  
  
"Probably ArchDevilmon's wrath was stronger inside the continent", said T.K.  
  
"But this is not a place where we could stay long", said Tai, "we must hurry and find what's going on".  
  
"No!", said Matt. "We should search a safe spot. We must first think to our protection."  
  
"Who cares about safe places when we don't know where we are?", said Tai revolted  
  
"I do", said Matt. "And as long as we are going to continue like this it won'tget better!"  
  
"Hello everyone", said a familiar voice behind them.  
  
"Elecmon", said T.K happy. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I am trying to find a secure spot, since the chaos has hit the island very deep. I had hidden and so I had escaped, but not for long".  
  
"How are the baby digimons?", asked Patamon.  
  
"It is awful", said Elecmon destroyed and you could've see the expression of anger on his face. "The Baby City has been turned into a reign of chaos too and now only bad digimons are born."  
  
"You are right", said T.K. "But we are unable to do anything until we find the amulets."  
  
"Don't tell me that you are searching for the Amulets of Kyria.", said Elecmon.  
  
"Amulets of Kyria?", asked the digidestins somehow confused.  
  
"Yes", said Elecmon. "The amulets you have once owned. They are situated inside the islands of fear."  
  
"The islands of fear?", asked Izzy. "What a creepy name".  
  
"Yes", explained Elecmon". There are eight islands which you won't be able to reach, because they are situated around the continent. They are very far."  
  
"We know", said Agumon, "but we met Angelicmon and he gave us some of his powers."  
  
"Angelicmon?!", said Elecmon. "he helped me too; actually, he brought me here.."  
  
"He had a reason", said Gatomon.  
  
"Angelicmon is a holy good digimon", said Gabumon too.  
  
"Yes, I know but in my opinion he behaves strangely. Maybe because of these things that happen into the Digital World."  
  
"But do you know anything about ArchDevilmon?", asked Tai.  
  
"Of course I do", said Elecmon. "His fortress is not very far from here. But I wouldn't advice you to go there. It's like walking into lion's lair. Find the amulets first and then you will be able to defeat ArchDevilmon. Until then you won't be able to defeat his minions either."  
  
"Then we should go first to the islands."  
  
"Don't go. Stay with me for a while. I feel alone", said Elecmon.  
  
"But we must, if you want us to save the world. It is the last chance", said Sora.  
  
"Yes", said Pyomon. "Don't be so selfish."  
  
"I am sorry", said Elecmon. "I won't".  
  
"Wait a minute", said Gatomon quickly, showing a red cloud upon the sky. "What's that?"  
  
"Let's find a safe place", said Elecmon. "The chaos storm is starting".  
  
"What is a chaos storm?", asked Tai.  
  
"It's a magical storm summoned by ArchDevilmon. Tears of fire fall from the sky", said Elecmon terrorised.  
  
Suddenly the storm began and so the digidestins decided to spend their night with Elecmon, inside his "home". He fed them with fishes and fresh water. Then they decided to talk again about what has been happening here, inside the DigiWorld.  
  
"It has been a very long time since we stood and talk like this", said Palmon happy.  
  
"What's wrong with you Joe?", asked Gomamon.  
  
"Nothing.", said Joe. But he was lying; he was thinking about ArchDevilmon and his wrath.  
  
"The other digimons have been corrupted all", said Elecmon sadly. "Frigimon, Meramon, Seadramon and the others. "Only I escaped but now I fell alone. Sometimes I catch myself thinking how all would have been if I had joined ArchDevilmon."  
  
"But that is ridiculous", said Kari. "Why would you do such a thing?"  
  
"Maybe because I'm becoming sick of being alone", said Elecmon.  
  
"But would you like to become a slave?", asked T.K angry, "Would you like to become ArchDevilmon's toy?. Would you like this world to vanish and remain only a dark corrupted world?"  
  
"T.K", said Patamon.  
  
"I'm sorry Patamon but I can't just stay here and listen to all the stupid things he says. You know me very well. You know my past. You know what I felt when I thought that you died. I thought that I was going to die too. And after all our work, all our sacrifices, this stupid digimons destroy everything in a minute", said T.K.  
  
"T.K!", shouted Matt at him. "You have no right to speak like that. Calm down."  
  
"Very well", said T.K.  
  
"Why did the nature changed so much into the Digital World?", asked Kari worried.  
  
"Is this ArchDevilmon's fault too?"  
  
"So and so", said Elecmon. "You see, the digimons that protect the nature are named Elfmons. Their magical powers keep the nature intact."  
  
"You mean elves?", asked Izzy.  
  
"What are elves?", asked Tai confused.  
  
"You never read anything Tai?", asked Joe exasperated.  
  
"Elves are magical mythical creatures", said Izzy. "I read about them very much but all I remember now is that they are the protectors of nature. It is said that once they disappear the nature will destroy very fast. Of course that this is a myth."  
  
"No it's not", said Elecmon revolted. "Elfmon's are rare creatures, it is true. But they exist. It is also true that they don't appear very often. But they all have been corrupted by ArchDevilmon."  
  
"But why corrupted and not destroyed?", asked Pyomon.  
  
"In order to control the nature and turn it into a hostile environment, ArchDevilmon needed their help", explained Elecmon.  
  
"But that's horrible", said Agumon.  
  
"Think about the poor digimons who are pushed to harm what they love the most", said Gabumon.  
  
"I'm afraid it is true", said Elecmon.  
  
"And Elecmon?", asked Izzy. "Who created ArchDevilmon? Because Angelicmon told me something about his creators."  
  
"It is true that ArchDevilmon was created by somebody", said Elecmon, "but I don't know by who. I only know that the one who did this is a horrible creature and that it is going to pay for it.  
  
"You are true", said Tai.  
  
"We will sustain you", said Matt too.  
  
"We must defeat ArchDevilmon.", started Sora.  
  
"And save this world.", finished Izzy.  
  
"Elecmon?", asked T.K.  
  
"Yes?", said Elecmon.  
  
"What do you know about Andromon and the others? Where are they? Can we save them?"  
  
"I don't know very well but I can tell you what really happened in that night if you wish."  
  
"Of course we do", said all the digidestins.  
  
"It all started when Meramon thought that we should all be prepared for an eventual war. You see, we were all on the island", started Elecmon. "Frigimon didn't agree. He thought that it isn't necessary to worry since you saved us from the masters of darkness. But of course, Meramon didn't agreed and he left. Mojamon sustained Frigimon and Unimon too, but Andromon felt something wasn't right. Even if he is a robot. And so, he followed Meramon. Centarumon and me, we didn't knew what to believe and so we thought that it would be best to wait and see what happens. Seadramon, and Shellmon didn't wanted to aid our cause and Ogremon was always alone. Still, he helped me very much with the baby digimons. The Pyocomons were still there in their village."  
  
"Oh, the Pyocomons", exclaimed Pyomon.  
  
"Shut up Pyomon", said Sora to Pyomon.  
  
"So we waited to see what will happen. Days and then months have past since Meramon and Andromon left", continued Elecmon ignoring Pyomon. "But then, after almost a year, Meramon returned. Frigimon and Mojamon laughed at him but then Meramon attacked them. He seemed to act very strangely. Andromon also came back and attacked them too. We all thought that they were mad. But we were wrong. Some kind of energy had taken over Andromonand Meramon's bodies. They made Frigimon, Mojamon and Unimon run into that forest too and then they began to act normal telling us that they don't remember anything. After some months Frigimon, Mojamon and Unimon returned too. They seemed to act the same as Meramon and Andromon acted in those days. We finally understood that all five digimons were against us."  
  
"ArchDevilmon's hand?", asked Tai.  
  
"Yes, but we will get to that too", said Elecmon annoyed that he was interrupted. "So we all fought against them. They succeeded at last to send us with Ogremon, Seadramon and Shellmon inside the forest too. Seadramon involved so he could walk or else we would've been died. Anyway, inside the forest there was very dark. I started a fire upon a tree and Ogremon took some of it. He used it like a torch so we could see something. We went deeper into the forest until we got out. But what we saw outside."  
  
"What?", said Gabumon nervous.  
  
"It was some kind of shadow", finished Elecmon. "I thought who it was but I wasn't sure. But Ogremon was. That shadow. was the spirit of Devilmon."  
  
Suddenly T.K hit the ground with his feet.  
  
"We fought for it, we all would've gave our lives for it. and Patamon did.", said T.K angry.  
  
"You remember his last words?", asked Elecmon.  
  
"There will be stronger digimons than me that you will have to defeat", said T.K  
  
"Well, actually he is one of them", said Elecmon. "Anyway, back to the story. After speaking to us, the shadow possessed all the digimons except me. I escaped and I am very happy that I met you. "  
  
"But who is actually Devilmon?", asked Tai.  
  
"Hard to guess huh?", said Elecmon sarcastic.  
  
"You don't mean he is.", started T.K.  
  
"ArchDevilmon!", finished Patamon.  
  
There was a complete quiet and the T.K said: "But why didn't Angelicmon told me this?", asked T.K himself.  
  
"He didn't want to hurt you T.K", said Matt.  
  
"I hate this situation", shouted T.K revolted. "You all want to protect me and you all think that because I am the smallest I need your help. I'm sick of this. Why don't you protect Kari or Mimi? You always care more about me. You think I am so small and weak?"  
  
"No, T.K", said Matt. "You are my brother and I wouldn't stand it if somebody would do you any harm. Maybe I am a little bit to careful."  
  
"You remember the first time we met T.K?", asked Elecmon. "You were very brave and you fought with me. Well maybe not exactly you, but you sustained Patamon and I think that is very important for him."  
  
"I can't stand it to know that the world is again in danger and it is Devilmon's fault too. I will destroy him for what he did to all of our friends and for all he did to this world. He will pay for this. I swear", said T.K.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed ArchDevilmon's voice. "Such brave words. But I remember you 3 years ago. You were so scared and weak. If Patamon wouldn't have been on your part, you would've already been dead. But still, the prophecy will come true. I will rule this world and you will all die.  
  
"Never!" shouted T.K. "Do you hear me? NEVER!  
  
Suddenly his digivice began to shine and then.  
  
"Patamon, digivolve to. Angemon."  
  
Angemon got out and began to fight will ArchDevilmon. But ArchDevilmon was too strong for him.  
  
"HOLY PURPOSE!!!!" , shouted T.K pointing his digivice to Angemon. A white ray hit Angemon and made him shine into a powerful light . "Hand Of Fate!", shouted Angemon at ArchDevilmon.  
  
ArchDevilmon dodged the Hand of Fate.  
  
"Do you really think that you can defeat me? I am stronger than in the past!", said ArchDevilmon.  
  
"Maybe you are stronger, but you are the same evil brat", said Angemon. "Hand Of Fate!"  
  
"Pitiful", said ArchDevilmon while dodging again the Hand of Fate... "It was really pathetic. Can't you do more than that?"  
  
"Maybe he can't but we can!" said Tai threatening.  
  
The seven digimons digivolve to level armor.  
  
"Don't you all realize that you can't defeat me?", said ArchDevilmon . "Then why did you ran last time?", asked Tai.  
  
"What a stupid question", said ArchDevilmon.  
  
"Gold Rush", cried Digmon.  
  
"Fire Rockets", cried Flamedramon too.  
  
"Inoffensive", said ArchDevilmon while dodging them. "Heart Of the Death".  
  
All the digimons at level armor involved and so only Angemon remained.  
  
"I'll teach you", said ArchDevilmon. "Hand Of Darkness", he cried while rising his scythe and throwing the red ray at him.  
  
"Hand Of Fate", cried Angemon protecting himself from the Hand Of Darkness.  
  
"Very well, I do as you wish", said ArchDevilmon. "Devilish Dream!"  
  
Immediately ArchDevilmon turned all into black, his scythe was shining like a black crystal and it seemed that now ArchDevilmon was in some kind of black lightning. Then Angemon was imprisoned into a dark circle and then dark lightning began to hit him.  
  
"I have to do something", thought T.K. "Or Angemon may die like in the past. But what should I do?". Then he remembered what Gennai told him. He had a very powerful weapon, which he could use right now.  
  
"HOLY PURPOSE!!!!", he cried as hard as he could with his digivice pointed to ArchDevilmon. Instantly ArchDevilmon came to normal and Angemon too; but he was now Tokomon.  
  
"I see you had enough!", said ArchDevilmon. "But why shouldn't we change the dream team?" Then he pointed his hands at each digidestin with his digimon and then they all disappeared. "And now let's take care of you. You will be my perfect slave. Like a little adorable puppy. Didn't you wanted to aid my. cause?", asked ArchDevilmon ironical.  
  
"I will never aid you", said Elecmon while ArchDevilmon was keeping him floating into the air.  
  
"We'll see about that", said ArchDevilmon. "Dark Shadow".  
  
With this words ArchDevilmon made Elecmon his slave. And the digidestins were separated. Where were they? 


	4. The Desert

Author's note: Hello again! At the beginning of this chapter, I would like to thank to all those who wrote me. Secondly, in this chapter, the digimons created by me are Flamemon and LavaMeramon.  
  
4. The Desert  
  
After some seconds, Tai and Agumon found themselves in the middle of a desert. Here, the sky was red and the sun was burning their skin.  
  
"Where are we?", asked Tai concerned.  
  
"Probably into a desert", said Agumon. "But we shouldn't worry. There aren't many digimons in these regions."  
  
"Let's go", Tai said.  
  
They started to walk through the desert. But it was very hot and they could advance only slowly. Some long hours they continued to walk and talk.  
  
"Agumon?", asked Tai.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you think this is one of the islands, Angelicmon told us about?"  
  
"Certainly."  
  
"But, maybe we are inside the continent. Don't you think?"  
  
"I don't know what to say. I'm a little bit confused you know. All this years I had spent my time only inside the Digital Island. I hadn't been inside the continent."  
  
"But do you remember the desert where Mimi found her creed and where Kokatorimon attacked us?"  
  
"Of course I do. But why do you ask me? Don't you have anything that could help us?"  
  
"No I don't. Let's just continue and walk. But anyway, let's be careful at mirages.  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
The two partners continued to walk for more hours. The night was preparing to come and so they decided to continue walking until the sun would disappear. And so they did. They where very lucky because they saw a oasis.  
  
"Watch out", said Tai carefully, "it might be a mirage."  
  
"No, I don't think so. I smell water."  
  
"OK then, let's go there and drink some. I'm very thirsty."  
  
"Me too."  
  
When they arrived to the oasis they had a little surprise. Two Monochromons where drinking some water too.  
  
"Hello you two", said Agumon. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"What do you think we are doing? Drinking water!", said one of the Monochromons.  
  
"And we are hiding from ArchDevilmon", said the other. "But what are you doing here?"  
  
"We were separated from our friends, by ArchDevilmon", explained Tai and he told them their whole story.  
  
"You are a digidestin?", said the first Monochromon. "Then you must be the one who defeated Etemon, our master."  
  
"Yes! Agumon, our friends and I defeated him.", said Tai. "Oh, but you must be some of his Monochromons."  
  
"Yes, we were", said one of them. "But that was long time ago. Etemon was a bad master. But we are sure that ArchDevilmon is worse. That's why we are hiding."  
  
"Until he came here", begin the other Monochromon to talk, "everything was very peaceful. The digimons were living in happiness. But one day we saw a dark shadow around Myotismon's castle."  
  
"You know Myotismon?", asked Agumon.  
  
"Yes, I must say I know him very well", said again the first Monochromon. "But we never helped him. Maybe you heard about ArchDevilmon's fortress. Well, the fortress is in the same place Myotismon's castle was."  
  
"No!", said Tai. "Then it means that the real world in is great danger. We must hurry and defeat him".  
  
"Relax kid", said one of the Monochromons. "As long as this world wasn't completely corrupted, your world is safe. But you must hurry anyway and defeat him."  
  
"But where are we?", asked Agumon.  
  
"Well, as long as you are here, you should know that ArchDevilmon didn't affirm his wrath immediately. He did it phase by phase. First he created some minions in order to start to corrupt this world with some units. Then he made the twelve islands to protect his castle and to hide the amulets. This is how the elemental islands were created: -The Island Of Fire-, -The Island Of Water-, -The Island Of Air- and -The Island Of Earth- ."  
  
"So, if my calculations are correct", said Tai a little bit sarcastic, "we are on -The Island Of Fire-"  
  
"You are perfectly right", said Monochromon. "Perhaps, your amulet is here."  
  
"Do you know what is protecting it?", asked Agumon.  
  
"Oh, yeas. The Guardian Of Fire is protecting some kind of treasure. If I am right, the treasure is the amulet."  
  
"But do you know where the Guardian Of Fire is?", asked Tai.  
  
"He is inside the Volcano Castle."  
  
"Volcano Castle???", asked Tai and Agumon.  
  
"Yes. But it's a long journey and it is very dangerous."  
  
"And who is the Guardian Of Fire?", asked Agumon.  
  
"I don't know", said Monochromon. "But I'm sure he is a fire digimon".  
  
"Lucky us", said Tai sarcastic.  
  
"And he is at level Mega", said Monochromon.  
  
"Oh shit", said Tai.  
  
"Don't worry", said Agumon. "If we fight as a team we will be able to defeat him. But what level should I use? Armor or Champion?"  
  
"I don't know, but I'm sure that we must go back to the Sarba Continent only after we found the amulet", said Tai  
  
"Then let's go!", shouted Agumon.  
  
Tai pointed again his digivice to the sky and he screamed "VOLCANO CASTLE".  
  
A white ray went into the sky but nothing happened.  
  
"I said VOLCANO CASTLE", shouted Tai again.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"You can't go in this way", said Monochromon. "The place is magical protected and so you can't go so easy. You must go there without using your digivices."  
  
"Can't you just help us?", asked Agumon.  
  
"Well, I think I can", said one of the Monochromon's, "but why don't we rest until morning?".  
  
"Because in the morning it will be very hot", explained Tai to them.  
  
"Very well. Get up on our backs and let's go."  
  
The four adventurers walked through the desert all night. After the hot day, the night was like drinking a cold juice during a hot summer-day. The Monochromons were happy that they had someone to speak and spend their time with.  
  
"We thought that we are the last digimons who escaped", said the first Monochromon.  
  
"But you are not. Elecmon escaped too. And I'm sure that other digimons are also hidden. But don't worry. I promise we will save the others", said Tai.  
  
"You digidestins are so kind. You risk your life to save ours."  
  
"We don't have other choice", responded Tai while blushing.  
  
When at last the sun rose, they saw a rocky land. It seemed that desert was ending up here.  
  
"We will have to leave know. We like the desert."  
  
"And we are also scared by ArchDevilmon."  
  
"OK!", said Tai. "Thank you for the journey."  
  
"It was our pleasure. And by the way, good luck."  
  
The Monochromons went deep inside the desert.  
  
"And now what?", asked Agumon.  
  
"We must go and find that castle", said Tai.  
  
The rocky place was a desolate land too. There weren't any digimons. It was just rocks and nothing more.  
  
"It's spooky isn't it?", asked Tai.  
  
"You bet it."  
  
"But where is that stupid palace?", asked Tai nervous.  
  
They continued to walk for some good hours. Tai was very nervous and while he was cursing the Monochromons, he saw a gate very far and it seemed that the gate was protecting a passage. The place seemed to be surrounded by hot lava.  
  
"Let's hurry. I will blow it up", said Agumon after Tai told him what he saw. "Just let me evolve to level armor."  
  
"I don't think you need to", said Tai relaxed, while he was looking at the gate. "Let's just run over there and see what happens."  
  
They arrived at the gate after almost five minutes.  
  
"Pepper Breath", shouted Agumon but the gate didn't move a centimeter. "Pepper Breath, Pepper Breath, Pepper Breath", shouted Agumon again but nothing happened. "I told you that you should've let me transform."  
  
"Ok, Ok", said Tai. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Of course I am".  
  
"Digi-Armor Egg of Courage", he shouted.  
  
"Agumon, armor digivolve to. Flamedramon."  
  
"Blow it up with firerockets", said Tai.  
  
"Fire Rockets, Flamedramon shouted but nothing happened. "Fire Rockets, Fire Rockets, Fire Rockets", he insisted. "It's unbreakable", he continued while the gate was resisting.  
  
"Holy Purpose", Tai shouted while pointing his digivice to Flamedramon . "Fire Rockets", he shouted but with no success.  
  
"Now what do we do?", asked Tai desperate.  
  
"I don't know but I can't jump over the lava. The distance is huge", said Flamedramon.  
  
"Flame Fist", said Flamedramon, while engulfing himself into flames and hitting the gate. The gate moved a little but it wasn't much.  
  
"Maybe I should try and.", said Tai, while showing the gate.  
  
"Yes, good idea. And then I .".  
  
"Very good", said Tai. "HOLY PURPOSE!!!", Tai shouted while pointing the digivice at the gate.  
  
"Flame Fist", Flamedramon said instantly but nothing happened this time either.  
  
"I don't understand", said Tai. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Who's bothering the protector of fire?", a voice said suddenly.  
  
"It doesn't matter. Let us in", said Tai.  
  
"I will, after you answer my question", said the voice again.  
  
"Let's hear it", said Tai while Flamedramon was transforming back to Agumon.  
  
"Do you know the eight important things?", asked the voice.  
  
"What eight things?", asked Tai.  
  
"Tell me the eight important things and you will pass", said the voice.  
  
"Hmm, Agumon, do you have any idea?", asked Tai.  
  
"Eight, eight, eight.", said Agumon while thinking. "The week has seven days. A minute has 60 seconds. An hour 60 seconds.".  
  
"Could you just shut up?", asked Tai. "If Izzy would've been here he would've known. At least it should've been a riddle or something. Eight, what eight does he want? Is he mad or something? Do you want some names or what?"  
  
"I don't know", said the voice mysteriously.  
  
"You want our names or our digimons names?", asked Tai. After that he said all the digidestins names, their digimons names at almost all levels, except level Mega or Giga. "I give up. What do you want?"  
  
"You won't pass until you will tell me the eight words.", began the voice.  
  
"Very well. I see that this gate has eight locks. Maybe we must open them. I should try my digivice or something."  
  
"Try, maybe it will work", said Agumon.  
  
"Holy Purpose", Tai shouted but nothing happened. "Ok, Digi-Egg of Courage", he shouted and instantly the first lock disappeared.  
  
"What did you do?", asked Agumon.  
  
"I only used my Digi-egg but nothing happened. The eight, eight, eight, and important too", said Tai while he was keeping thinking. "But of course. Izzy would've known in a minute. When I said courage Agumon, the lock opened. I must say the creeds: friendship, love, wisdom, sincerity, trust, hope, light.". After a second, the locks disappeared one by one and at last the gate opened.  
  
"Thanks", said Tai while passing through the gate.  
  
"What's next?", asked Agumon. I want to fight with something or someone.  
  
They suddenly saw a volcano very far. And on the top of the volcano there was something like a castle. But it seemed to be very little.  
  
"Let's hurry", said Tai.  
  
"Look, Flamemons. They are digimons at level rookie. They are all friendly."  
  
Flamemons where digimons who were looking like dogs. They were little and they were all made from fire.  
  
"Are you sure Agumon?", asked Tai while looking at him strangely. "Because if they are not."  
  
"Don't worry. They are very many so we just have to hope that they are all friendly".  
  
"Flame Spikes", suddenly one of them shouted.  
  
"Friendly huh?", said Agumon sarcastic. "Then why do they attack us?"  
  
"Flame Spikes", others shouted while little arrows in fire were attacking them.  
  
"I'll kill you if they won't", said Tai angrily but he used his Digi- egg anyway.  
  
"Agumon, armor digivolve to . Flamedramon."  
  
"Flame Spikes", the Flamemon's shouted.  
  
"Fire Rockets", Flamedramon shouted while destroying the spikes. "Hit them too Tai. Use the digivice. Fire Rockets, Fire Rockets, Fire Rockets", shouted Flamedramon and killed several Flamemons.  
  
"Holy purpose", shouted Tai too while shooting several Flamemons and freeing them from ArchDevilmon's wrath. "They are too many."  
  
"I'm sorry", Flamedramon said. "Fire Rockets, Fire Rockets, Fire Rockets", shouted then Flamedramon and he killed most of the Flamemons.  
  
Tai continued to hit them with holy purpose attack. But he could eliminate only few. But the enemies were more and more. There were hundreds and if Flamedramon wouldn't have killed them Tai couldn't handle with all of them. Only for about one hundred survived. They all retreated.  
  
"I'm very sorry Tai but I had to kill them", said Flamedramon.  
  
"It's ok. I'm sorry too but we have to make sacrifices."  
  
They suddenly heard a laugh, the sky became red and a fireball seemed to come from the castle to them. Flamedramon was ready for battle. But the fireball hit the ground still far from them. Then, from it, a digimon came out. It was very big and he seemed to be made out of lava.  
  
"You came to your death digidestin and stupid digimon. I am the protector of fire and the ruler of this land. I control everything here. I am LavaMeramon", said the digimon.  
  
"Meramon?", said Tai. "No, you can't be."  
  
LavaMeramon was looking like Meramon but instead of fire, he was made by lava. He was bigger but there weren't big differences.  
  
"Oh, yeas, I am. You see pitiful digidestins, you showed me how it is to be weak, but my master showed me how to be strong and how to control everything. And so I will destroy you to show you what I can do."  
  
"What will we do?", asked Flamedramon. "LavaMeramon is at level Mega. He is too strong for me. Even if he would've been at level Ultimate he would've been too strong."  
  
"Don't worry. We will save him."  
  
"Save me? Fools! You will pay for your foolishness."  
  
"We will see", said Flamedramon.  
  
"Fire Ray", shouted LavaMeramon but Flamedramon dodged it.  
  
"Fire Rockets", shouted Flamedramon at LavaMeramon but nothing happened.  
  
"You are too weak. I will destroy you for this."  
  
The two digimons began to fight and throw attacks at each other. But LavaMeramon was too strong. Flamedramon's attacks didn't seem to affect him. Flamedramon was tired. He couldn't do it anymore. He felt that he was going to involve.  
  
"I'm sorry Tai but I can't resist anymore", said Flamedramon.  
  
"Give up so soon?", asked LavaMeramon. "Then let's finish it. Lava Bolt!", LavaMeramon shouted while a ray of lava was falling from the sky and was preparing to hit Flamedramon.  
  
"Flamedramon!!!", Tai shouted. The ray hit Flamedramon. "Holy Purpose", Tai shouted while pointing his digivice at Flamedramon empowering him. "He had to trust himself, to trust Flamedramon", Tai thought. "He should trust in his courage". The ray suddenly turned into a powerful orange and it was empowering Flamedramon more. Then, suddenly, Flamedramon turned into an orange and then:  
  
"Flamedramon, courage evolution to. PlasmaFlamedramon"  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha!", laughed LavaMeramon. "You are pathetic. I will defeat you anyway."  
  
"Courage evolution?", asked Tai. "PlasmaFlamedramon?"  
  
PlasmaFlamedramon wasn't very different. Still he had some improvements: instead of blue skin he had a golden yellow skin, he was bigger and his horn was gone.  
  
"Lava Bolt", shouted LavaMeramon.  
  
Instantly, PlasmaFlamedramon pointed a finger into the air and suddenly a yellow light shined on it.  
  
"Plasma shield", PlasmaFlamedramon shouted too while making a bow form with his finger over his head. Where his enlightened finger was crossing a yellow print was remaining. The fur over his head was looking like this "(" just that it was horizontal. After he finished making the shield (in about a second) his both hands became like his finger and the shield suddenly became stronger and started to shine more. It was like PlasmaFlamedramon was empowering it. Then, the Lava Bolt appeared but PlasmaFlamedramon was ready. When the bolt touched the shield it immediately rebounding up in the sky and disappearing.  
  
"Lava Bolt, Lava Bolt, Lava Bolt", shouted LavaMeramon while throwing more bolts to PlasmaFlamedramon. PlasmaFlamedramon rebounded them all.  
  
"Had enough?", he asked with anger. Instead of answer LavaMeramon just threw another bolt. "You are pathetic, didn't you realized? Even if you control this land you are very weak. Let me now counterattack". Then he created three random points that were forming a triangle and then he shouted: "Golden Triangle!". A ray from each point caught LavaMeramon immobilizing him. Then he made another sign with his hand and the points united forming a triangle. Another three rays from the triangle's sides began to hit LavaMeramon and damaging him. After weakening him PlasmaFlamedramon made another sign and the triangle disappeared. LavaMeramon fell down. After for about a minute he got up full of anger.  
  
"You will really pay for this", he shouted. Then he charged his hand and then he again shouted as hard as he could: "Fire Ray". The ray of fire was approaching but PlasmaFlamedramon was relaxed.  
  
"Plasma Shield", he shouted creating the shield and then empowering it. LavaMeramon's ray was continuously. It seemed that he fired as hard as he could. But his ray was still rebounded hitting him. LavaMeramon was blocked, he couldn't stop from shooting so the attack hit him entirely transforming him back to Meramon.  
  
"Try using the digivice now", said PlasmaFlamedramon while transforming back to Agumon.  
  
"Holy Purpose", Tai shouted as hard as he could at Meramon and a dark, big shadow appeared from Meramon. It had Meramon's form.  
  
"Holy Purpose", Tai shouted again but this time at the shadow, destroying it. After some minutes Meramon awaked.  
  
"I'm sorry for all I did. This is the second time I do this and it is the second time when you save me. Did I hurt you?"  
  
"Just a little", said Agumon while smiling.  
  
"Could you please tell me where my amulet is?", asked Tai.  
  
"Right here", Meramon said while making a flame appear in his hand from which the amulet appeared. "It's yours I think. Courage. What a great symbol! Well, I'm glad I could help you and, Agumon. Sorry about the fight."  
  
"It was my pleasure", Agumon answered. Tai looked strangely at him.  
  
"Well, perhaps we should go now", Tai said. "And by way, I almost forgot, there are two Monochromons there in the desert. Perhaps you would like to aid them. Maybe if you are more numerous you are stronger."  
  
"Thanks for the advice. And good luck into your journey." "Continent Sarba", Tai shouted with his digivice pointed. And after that he disappeared into the ray with Agumon.  
  
Tai and Agumon were now ok but what was going on with Matt? 


	5. Ice and Lightning

First of all, I'd like to thank to all those who reviewed me. Next, into this chapter, the digimons that I've created are the Snowmons, IceFrigimon and MetalRaidramon.  
  
5.Ice and Lightning  
  
Matt realized after some moments that he was surrounded by ice.  
  
"Not again.", he said.  
  
"What's wrong Matt?", asked Gabumon  
  
"Do you remember when we fought for the first time with Devilmon and we were separated?", Matt inquired.  
  
"Of course I do but. Oh yes, I remember now. When I got cold."  
  
"Yes", said Matt sad. He remembered that it was all his fault. He wanted to search T.K and he got lost. He felt down and Gabumon found him. He took Matt into a cave and took care of him too. He also gave him his fur. He wanted to be sure that his friend will be Ok.  
  
"I'm worried about T.K", said Matt. "I wish I could protect him in these moments."  
  
"Matt", said Gabumon with reproach, "could you please stop being so worried? He is big and strong enough to take care of himself."  
  
"Yes but."  
  
"No but Matt. Don't you understand? He wants to take care of himself. He doesn't like to be treated like a little defenseless child."  
  
"Yes Gabumon, I know, but I'm worried about him. You never had a smaller brother."  
  
"But he is big now. You still don't understand, don't you? He doesn't like to be treated like a baby. Not even Kari is so overprotected. Tai also cares about T.K more than about Kari. Or maybe not, but he still cares about T.K. But anyway, everyone wants to know that he is OK. And I understand him. And I'm sure that Patamon also does. So leave him alone to do what he wants to."  
  
"Very well Gabumon. Now let's go and find a way out of here or at least some answers."  
  
The two partners kept walking and walking and after half an hour they saw a forest. The trees were covered with snow and still, strangely, there were wild strawberries.  
  
"I'm sick of eating fruits 24 hours a day", said Matt revolted.  
  
"This is an average thing in the Digital World."  
  
"You are right. At least we have something to eat."  
  
Matt sneezed.  
  
"You are cold Matt", said Gabumon worried.  
  
"It's Ok. Let's just keep walking."  
  
But after 5 minutes they saw a digimon inside the forest.  
  
"Mojamon?", said Gabumon surprised.  
  
"Gabumon! Matt!", said Mojamon happy. "I'm glad to see you. What are you doing here?"  
  
"ArchDevilmon.", began Matt.  
  
"Yes, I know. He is the source of all the chaos in this world. Alas, I escaped."  
  
"But how did you escaped without becoming his slave?", asked Matt.  
  
"It's a very long story. It begins in a shiny day when Meramon told us that."  
  
"You should make defenses for any enemies that could corrupt the world.", finished Gabumon.  
  
"How do you know?", asked Mojamon surprised.  
  
"Elecmon told use everything. But he also told us that you were corrupted too and that you lead them with Unimon and Frigimon inside the forest", explained Matt.  
  
"Well, first of all, I regret everything I did. But it really happened like this: ArchDevilmon really corrupted me but when we had tried to lead the others into the forest, Unimon's attack hit me and weakened the power that was controlling me. After they left, I told Frigimon and Unimon that I'm going into the forest to see if they really went there. After I was deep into the forest I managed to remove the shadow that was controlling me. So I escaped. I ran far until I arrived in the Ice land, here. Everything was peaceful and quite until ArchDevilmon created the islands and so I remained here. The only problem was that ArchDevilmon has put a master on each island to control the digimons. Can you guess who is the leader here?"  
  
"Yes", said Matt. "It's Frigimon".  
  
"You are perfectly right. The problem is that ArchDevilmon made him stronger and so he transformed Frigimon to level Mega. So he is now IceFrigimon."  
  
"No, it can't be possible. He is too strong for us Gabumon. We are unable to defeat him", said Matt.  
  
"I can lead you to his castle if you want", said Mojamon.  
  
"Until that, could I check something Mojamon?", asked Matt.  
  
"Sure, go on. Just that I hope it won't hurt."  
  
"It depends on you. This will show us if you really aren't corrupted. Because if you are you will surely lead us into a trap."  
  
Matt pointed his digivice to Mojamon chest and then he shouted "HOLY PURPOSE!". Suddenly Mojamon began to struggle.  
  
"You lied to us!", said Gabumon angry. "Blue Blaster", he shouted at Mojamon hitting him.  
  
"Yes, I didn't tell you the whole truth. I didn't wanted to lead you into a trap and I really ran out of ArchDevilmon here."  
  
"Then why are you still possessed?", asked Gabumon.  
  
"Do you remember when I told you that Unimon hit me with his attack? Well he didn't banished the shadow. I tried as hard as I could but it was impossible. It still possesses my body but it doesn't possess by mind."  
  
"We can banish it for you if you really wish", said Matt.  
  
"I would be grateful."  
  
"But you must stay still", said Matt. "It will hurt a little, but after that everything will be OK. Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes", said Mojamon a little bit scared.  
  
"HOLY PURPOSE!", shouted Matt as hard as he could while holding his digivice pointed to Mojamon. The shadow was removed very fast. After that, Matt destroyed it.  
  
"Thank you very much", said Mojamon. "As you can see, I wasn't trying to mislead you."  
  
"Yes, we believe you now", said Matt.  
  
"Now I will lead you to the castle. But beware, it is very heavily protected. You must defeat its guardians."  
  
"Do you know what digimons protect the castle?", asked Gabumon.  
  
"Well, I only spotted Snowmons and Frigimons. They are easy to defeat but they are very numerous. We must also cross a very big lake. I don't know how will we do it. Because I can't swim, the water is very cold and you can't either. We will have to find a solution."  
  
"Let's just go there and defeat those digimons and then we will see what happens next", said Matt.  
  
They arrived there faster than Matt had thought. Of course that riding on Garurumon was very comfortable and Mojamon wasn't slow at all. When they finally arrived to the castle they made a plan.  
  
"We will have to save as many as we can", said Matt. "We are not killers. We are here to save the world. Don't forget that!"  
  
"But we don't have many chances to save more then 100. Try to save the Snowmons. Frigimons are very hard to be saved. They are more powerful. And as you can see, the lake protects the castle. So we must defeat or save the digimons first. Don't let any of them escape, OK?", said Mojamon.  
  
"Very well", agreed both Matt and Gabumon.  
  
"Digi-armor-Egg of Friendship", Matt shouted.  
  
"Gabumon, Armor Digivolve to. Raidramon."  
  
"Cool", Mojamon exclaimed.  
  
"Shut up", said Matt. "Let's go. If you don't mind, I would like to sit on your back Raidramon so I can launch the Holy Purpose easier."  
  
"Very well", said Raidramon agreeing with what Matt had said.  
  
"Holy Purpose!", shouted Matt at the Snowmons while Raidramon was entering into the clearing. He hit six Snowmons who ran immediately.  
  
"Blue Lightning", shouted Raidramon killing some Snowmons and damaging some Frigimons. But the attackers didn't intimidate the enemies. They were contra-attacking in waves which were very hard to dodge.  
  
"Snow touch", the Frigimons shouted while attacking Raidramon.  
  
The attackers were advancing but there were still many digimons to defeat. After a long fight only a couple of Frigimons and no Snowmons remained. Matt could save only very few. Suddenly, the Frigimons attacked Mojamon, pushing him back. After some moments, Mojamon fell down.  
  
"Blue Lightning", Raidramon shouted while destroying the Frigimons one by one.  
  
"Mojamon!", Matt shouted while running to him.  
  
"Don't worry about me", said Mojamon slowly. "I cannot follow you further but I'm sure that you will succeed in your quest. You must continue. I can't be saved anyway."  
  
"No!", shouted Matt. "Holy Purpose". But his protection had no effect.  
  
"I told you. Don't waste your powers with me. Remember just that after you have defeated his minions, you must face and defeat Frigimon too. Pass the lake, and defeat him. Good luck. May Azulomon shine upon you." After his last words, Mojamon died, transforming his body into simple dates.  
  
"ArchDevilmon will pay for all he did to our friends. For all he is doing to this world. For all he did to T.K.", said Matt angrily.  
  
"Let's go", said Raidramon who had finished with the Frigimons.  
  
They arrived to the lake very fast.  
  
"Look! The castle! It's so big.", remarked Raidramon.  
  
"Stop that! Lets' just cross that stupid lake."  
  
But Matt and Gabumon (who returned to Rookie level) didn't found any way to pass on the other edge. They searched for a bridge or an underground tunnel but it seemed that the lake was impossible to be crossed."  
  
"For Joe would've been very easy. Ikkakumon would've just crossed the lake without any problems. Patamon, Pyomon and Tentomon can all fly so for Izzy, Sora and T.K would've been very easily too."  
  
"Stop it Matt", said Gabumon sad. "Don't you think that I want to be able to fly or swim like the others at smaller levels? But I can't. And it's not my fault."  
  
"I'm sorry Gabumon but I just."  
  
"It's OK, Matt. I understand that you are sad. I wish I had been able to evolve further too, but first we must trust each other and try to do our best."  
  
"You are right Gabumon. We must fight like a team, like partners, like friends."  
  
"Who is disturbing master IceFrigimon?", asked a voice that seemed to come from the lake.  
  
"I, Gabumon challenge your master to a fight."  
  
"Ha ha ha", laughed the voice. "Very well. If you manage to pass. First of all, I will give you a riddle to solve."  
  
"Very well", said Matt. "Let's hear it."  
  
"He has wings but he can't fly  
  
He is also very sly  
  
He knows how to stop you bound  
  
He will block you look around."  
  
"I'm sure he is a digimon", said Gabumon.  
  
"Yes, but how many digimons are in this world?", asked Matt sarcastically.  
  
"Hundreds, maybe thousands, I don't know all of them.. ", said Gabumon innocently.  
  
"Then, how do you think that I will know?", said Matt madly.  
  
"Let's just stop fighting and think at the riddle", said Gabumon.  
  
"Yeah, you are right. First we should think at a digimon that has wings."  
  
"You mean a bird digimon", said Gabumon.  
  
"Exactly. How many bird digimons do you know?", asked Matt.  
  
"Over one hundred. But we must think only at digimons that have wings and can't fly."  
  
They kept thinking for more than an hour.  
  
"OK. Let's take the next part", said Gabumon nervously.  
  
"Very well. Sly digimon?"  
  
"Neah, it's too hard. Next!"  
  
"He will stop you bound? That means that he is very fast, doesn't it?"  
  
"Maybe", said Gabumon vaguely.  
  
"And he can stop you look around. Maybe he can blind you or he can stop any source of light. Hey!"  
  
"Yes?", asked the voice.  
  
"Isn't he ArchDevilmon?"  
  
"No!", said the voice. "Keep trying."  
  
"Or maybe. I don't know", said Gabumon.  
  
"Maybe it's just metaphoric. Maybe he is so fast that you can't see him."  
  
"Flymons, have wings and they are insect digimons. Airdramons are insect digimons."  
  
"He will block you move or look around", Matt kept thinking. "Hey, Gabumon, what if he. petrifies you?"  
  
"No, you can't possibly think at what I'm thinking don't you?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Kokatorimon", they both said.  
  
"He has wings but he can't fly.", said Gabumon.  
  
"And he is very sly. Remember last time he tricked us?"  
  
"Of course I do.""  
  
"You are right", said the voice. "You may pass now." An enlightened bridge appeared and they crossed the lake.  
  
"Phew, that was close", said Gabumon alleviated.  
  
"Don't hurry up to rest so fast, we still have to defeat.", said Matt.  
  
"IceFrigimon!"  
  
Gabumon's words made the earth move and suddenly a huge block of ice appeared in front of them. Then the block broke and a digimon covered with ice got out of it.  
  
"IceFrigimon?", asked Matt.  
  
"Yes, Matt. I remember you so well. You came to fight me? You came here to die?"  
  
"Speak for yourself", said Gabumon angrily.  
  
"I remember you well too. The little helpless digimon who got cold. Are you the only one who is going to confront me? It will be very easy."  
  
"DigiArmor-egg of Friendship", shouted Matt.  
  
"Gabumon, armor digivolve to. Raidramon."  
  
"Blue lightning!", Raidramon shouted but Frigimon blocked it single- handed.  
  
"This is all?", he asked sarcastically. "Blizzard!". Blocks of ice began to hit Raidramon and they soon put him down. "Had enough?", asked IceFrigimon exactly like Meramon.  
  
"Blue Lightning!", shouted Gabumon as hard as he could but IceFrigimon blocked it again.  
  
"Oh please!", said IceFrigimon sarcastically. "I see you didn't have enough! Then maybe you want to taste more of my powers. Ice Nova!" Exactly like ArchDevilmon's DarkRing this attack expanded but not so much. Raidramon ran in front of Matt to protect him and so he got frozen.  
  
"No, Raidramon!", shouted Matt. "Holy Purpose! Please, resist."  
  
"Poor little digimon.", said IceFrigimon.  
  
"Raidramon, you must fight. For all of us, for our friends the digimons. In the name of the DigiWorld." Suddenly, the white ray turned Blue and then suddenly the ice broke and then.  
  
"Raidramon, Friendship evolution to. MetalRaidramon."  
  
Frigimon seemed to be now more angry than scared.  
  
"MetalRaidramon?", he said with his eyes full of anger.  
  
MetalRaidramon wasn't very different. He was now covered with steel (somehow like MetalGarurumon), he was bigger and he was also faster. His lightning over his head was bigger too. It was now white and was shining in the darkness.  
  
"Blizzard", shouted IceFrigimon.  
  
MetalRaidramon dodged the blocks of ice very fast.  
  
"Lightning Diversion", shouted MetalRaidramon while covering himself with electricity. After some moments, from the white lightning, two MetalRaidramons came out and began to run near IceFrigimon.  
  
"Lightning Bolt", one of them shouted and a horizontal lightning came out of his own lightning over his head but IceFrigimon dodged it.  
  
"Ice Shadow", he shouted and his shadow became blue, throwing with ice into them. One of the MetalRaidramons was hit and it suddenly disappeared. It was the MetalRaidramon who attacked IceFrigimon.  
  
"Pitiful attack", IceFrigimon said while the shadow was disappearing. "And now, the final attack. Blizzard."  
  
But MetalRaidramon was too fast.  
  
"Lightning Bolt", he shouted and another lightning pointed to IceFrigimon. IceFrigimon dodged it but the lightning didn't continued his course very much. After about five seconds, while IceFrigimon was laughing at MetalRaidramon who was concentrated on the lightning, the lightning came back and hit IceFrigimon. It looked like MetalRaidramon was controlling the lightning.  
  
"Now Matt", he said.  
  
"Oh yeah, right. Holy Purpose".  
  
The ray of light hit IceFrigimon, who was now transforming back to Frigimon and the shadow disappeared.  
  
"Yeah!", said Matt and MetalRaidramon turned back to Gabumon. "You were great."  
  
"You too. Without you I couldn't ha've done it. Thanks to you I am stronger."  
  
"Hmm, who's there?", asked Frigimon who seemed to wake up. "Matt, Gabumon, I'm glad to see you. Where's ArchDevilmon. I remember that last time I saw him was when he inserted into me another shadow of darkness. I hope I didn't hurt you."  
  
"Not at all", said Matt smiling. "But could you please give me my amulet? I really need it."  
  
"Oh yes, the amulet", said Frigimon. "It's right here. Take it."  
  
Matt took the amulet of friendship.  
  
"Well, we'd better be going now. Take care of yourself", said Matt.  
  
"I will. And by the way, thanks for saving me. And good luck in your journey."  
  
"Thanks!", said Gabumon.  
  
"Continent Sarba", shouted Matt and then he and Gabumon began to fly throughout the ray.  
  
"Goodbye!", they said and then they disappeared.  
  
The amulet of friendship and courage was shining once again. But where were the others?! 


End file.
